Msn sin tapujos III: Hermanitos inmorales Episode
by Queen Mother Vergana
Summary: Kanon ayudará a Saga a bajar esos kilitos de más cun un nuevo régimen...


Un saludo a todos, esta vez traigo conmigo el tercer episodio de la saga MSN sin tapujos, esta vez realizado por 2 de mis amadas hermanas, espero les guste.

**Advertencias:**

**YAOI**

**LEMON**

**INCEST**

Gracias a mis queridas Zusters por participar de la saga MSN sin tapujos.

Msn sin tapujos III: Hermanitos inmorales Episode

Saga Dioscuros dice:

Amanece ya en la residencia Dioscuros, morada de dos singulares gemelos, idénticos como gotitas de agua, pero ay qué diferentes uno del otro. Mientras a Kanon le gustaba hacer ejercicios y practicar deportes -entre ellos el sexo, especialmente con su propio hermano- a Saga le gustaba dormir y comer como una bestia. 

Un buen día, su hermano lo despertó abruptamente, pues se había quedado dormido viendo la televisión. 

-¿Qué sucede, que pasa¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Dónde?-

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-Ah que contigo, hermano mío... cada día estás más gordo...- 

Kanon despertó a su hermano de manera abrupta. Digamos que ya estaba hasta la madre de que Saga no hiciera nada y se la pasara solamente comiendo porquería y durmiendo recostado en el sillón. Las veces que Kanon invitaba a Saga a hacer algún deporte, éste lo mandaba a la roña. Por lo que veía, la única manera de hacer que su hermano se pusiera en forma sería una sesión bastante fuerte de su deporte favorito.

-Bueno, Saguis... comenzamos con una nueva rutina de ejercicios para ti... te aseguro que te gustará-

Saga Dioscuros dice:

-¡Ejercicios!- Saga salió corriendo -¡NO quiero hacer ejercicios!- 

Observó a su hermano de lejos, cuando una rápida mirada a su estomago le reveló la terrible realidad: Ya mostraba señales de abultamiento por comer tanto y no hacer ejercicio. Luego miro a Kanon. 

-¡Si me piensas meter a un gimnasio, olvídalo¡Además, no bajare ni un kilo en un solo día!-

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-Te prometo que no te meteré en algún gimnasio... ya se que esa palabra te hace correr como alma que lleva Satanás.- 

Se fue acercando lentamente a su hermano tranquilamente. En realidad no quería asustar a su gemelo, pero la panza que se le estaba haciendo era francamente antiestética. De alguna forma u otra haría que su gemelo adelgazase. Se encargaría personalmente de eso. 

-Además, para ejercicio que haremos no se necesita gimnasio alguno- Le dijo con un tono lascivo.

Saga Dioscuros dice:

Saga volvió a mirarse la panza, que ya tenía una forma cómicamente redondita. Luego volvió a mirar a su hermano. 

-Ya veo... ¿voy por el collar y la cadena?- Inquirió en voz baja.

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-Sí, y por algunas cosas más... una vela, el látigo, el dildo y también una anilla- 

Una sonrisa iluminó por unos instantes el agraciado rostro de Kanon. Si Saga pensaba que esta sería una sesión de sexo común y corriente, estaba bien equivocado.

Saga Dioscuros dice:

Saga palideció por un momento. 

-Kanon... ¿Qué clase de maratón me vas a imponer como rutina de ejercicios?- 

Miro a su hermano pero este no le ofrecía respuesta sino que autoritariamente esperaba que le trajese lo indicado. A saga no le quedó otra, y fue al cuarto a buscar las cosas pedidas. Regresó a la sala del living con una bolsa en la mano, con una mirada un poco nerviosa, ya que no habían sido muchas las veces que usaron aquellos instrumentos, excepto la cadena y el collar. 

-Aquí esta-

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-Vamos Saguis, relájate...-

Observó que su hermano estaba bastante nervioso por lo que planeaba hacer para que bajase ese estómago. Pero sabía que a la larga a Saga le iba a gustar el plan de ejercicio, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Con un tono autoritario, le ordenó que se colocara en el suelo de la sala, mientras le ponía el collar y la cadena, como si fuera un perro preparado para salir a pasear.

Saga Dioscuros dice:

Permaneció tieso en el suelo, esperando a que Kanon terminase de ajustarle el collar y la cadena. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a usar esas cosas en la intimidad, la sola idea de pasear a gatas a plena luz pública no le parecía muy tranquilizadora. 

Finalmente lo tenia puesto, con las iniciales de Kanon grabadas en el. La cadena tintineaba cada vez que movía la cabeza. Tuvo que adoptar la clásica posición a gatas y aguardar así lo q Kanon tenia en mente.

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-No te preocupes... no planeo compartirte con el resto de la ciudad. Así que no saldrás a pasear a que te observen un montón de chismosos. Pero planeo dejarte en un rinconcito para poder hacer nuestra rutina.- 

Lo llevó de la cadena hacia una mesa que se hallaba en un rincón de la casa y lo encadenó ahí. Claro, esto cargando con la bolsa de objetos que había pedido a Saga anteriormente. Puso la bolsa en el suelo y sacó primero la anilla para colocársela en el pene. 

-Con esto evitaré que te vengas sin mi permiso...-

Saga Dioscuros dice:

Demonios, ya comenzaban. Aunque le tranquilizó la idea de no salir -por que ya el rumor de que algo pasaba entre los dos comenzaba a circular- todavía seguía intrigado. 

Ahora encadenado a la mesa, siguió a Kanon con la mirada, aun en su actitud de sirviente que le había enseñado a adoptar. Exhaló un gemido cuando le sellaron la erección, ya que era muy sensible al roce de la anilla contra su pene. 

Quedaban unos dos o tres instrumentos mas... y solo Dios sabia qué uso les iba a dar Kanon.

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-¿Todavía temiendo el "qué dirán"? Olvídate de eso cuando estemos en mi sesión- 

Dicho esto, sacó el látigo, el cual primero azotó en el suelo, para probar su fuerza. Y luego lo volvió a azotar, pero esta vez, contra la espalda de su hermano. Todo esto con una sonrisa un tanto sádica de satisfacción. La diversión apenas comenzaba.

Saga Dioscuros dice:

El que dirán... su hermano siempre le dijo que se olvidase de aquella cosa absurda, por que no tenían por que seguir en la intimidad los convencionalismos de una sociedad altamente hipócrita y falsa, por lo demás.

Oyó el restallido del látigo contra el suelo, y Saga se asusto... aunque mucho antes de cubrirse, recibió uno en la espalda, haciendo que la arqueara y quisiese sobarse por la zona lastimada. Soltó un gemido suave de dolor y placer mezclados... el ardor al cabo de un rato se sentía placentero. 

-Si, Kanon- murmuró, con la cabeza baja en señal de humildad.

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

Viendo que esto le agradaba a su hermano, decidió dar varios latigazos mas no solo en la espalda, si no en todo el cuerpo. Todo esto con su sonrisa de maldito rey absolutista. Lo golpeo hasta que su brazo se cansó. Cuando esto ocurrió, pensó que sería buena idea sacar la vela. Así que encendió el mencionado objeto y se lo mostró a Saga, mientras le decía: 

-Ahora dejaré caer algo de cera en las cicatrices de los latigazos que te he brindado... por lo que veo, te estas excitando mucho por el trato recibido...-

Saga Dioscuros dice:

Pasó varios minutos, en una pose abierta para los latigazos que le propinaba Kanon. Ya tenía los brazos, piernas, espalda, pecho y nalgas llenos de marcas rojizas. Y con cada golpe, gemía de placer, hinchándose más contra la anilla que lo sellaba. 

Alzó la mirada hacia Kanon, y le vio una vela en la mano. Como nunca había sentido la cera antes, pensó que le iba a dejar quemaduras con ampollas, por lo que retrocedió temeroso. 

-¡Eso me va a marcar, Kanon!-

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-¿Y qué? Nadie te verá desnudo por las calles. Además¿quién diantre te dijo que podías moverte como ratón asustado?- Dijo en un tono sarcástico mientras lo miraba penetrantemente a los ojos. 

Dejó caer la cera, como había prometido, en las cicatrices que había dejado el látigo, pero también quería derramarla en otros sitios. -Recuéstate- Ordenó parcamente, mientras esperaba impaciente con la vela en mano.

Saga Dioscuros dice:

La mirada de Kanon lo atravesó de principio a fin. Por un momento Saga vaciló, y fue cuando el otro aprovechó para verter la cera en los sitios que había golpeado con el látigo. Saga se quejaba una y otra vez, aunque entre sus piernas el pene seguía palpitando contra la anilla que lo apretaba. 

-Duele… ah….- gemía Saga. De repente le llego la orden de que tenía que recostarse. El gemelo lo miró confundido, como si no entendiese lo que el otro le decía; pero una vez mas vio que no le respondía sino que esperaba con aire impaciente.

Temblando, Saga se acostó bocarriba, plenamente. Estaba visiblemente nervioso estar así, a merced de su hermano… pero lo encontró también deliciosamente provocador…

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

Y sin decir ni media palabra, Kanon dejó caer la ardiente cera sobre los pectorales de Saga, concentrándose de manera especial en los pezones. Y mientras tanto se daba el lujo de observar el hermoso espectáculo que constituía su hermano en ese instante: sus hermosos pezones cubiertos de cera ardiente, mientras la erección empujaba dolorosamente contra la anilla.

Y mientras contemplaba esto, una idea cruzó por su mente: dejar caer cera sobre la erección. Pero, primero esperaría unos momentos antes de hacer esto. Quería seguir contando con el factor sorpresa.

Saga Dioscuros dice:

El ardor de la cera le tomó por sorpresa, especialmente cuando le llegó a las tetillas. Era un ardor terrible, no lo supo explicar... era como si lo pinchasen con muchísimas agujas a la vez. Comenzó a jadear pesadamente: El pecho fornido se le agitaba fuertemente, provocando que la cera aun liquida en ciertas partes chorreara lentamente. 

Al mismo tiempo, las manos, que estaban hasta el momento algo relajadas, se clavaban contra el suelo, incapaces de sostener a su dueño, quien estaba ya literalmente agitándose en el piso, mareado con el ardor y el placer mezclados. Entrecerró los ojos, con el rostro ya encendido de placer masoquista.

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-No imaginas lo hermoso que te ves con ese rostro sufriente, hermanito mío- Le dijo en un tono perverso, mientras acercaba la vela a los pezones de su hermano. Todo esto con su sonrisa sádica. Luego dio un exigente beso a su hermano, mientras la vela seguía su camino descendente por el pecho de su Saga. Sí, en este momento, su gemelo era su posesión... y así, con un beso dominante, dejó que más cera ardiente cayera, pero esta vez en el pene erecto, el cual seguramente ya estaba sufriendo mucho con la anilla puesta.

Saga Dioscuros dice:

El grito surgió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Saga, pero fue sofocado por los labios de su hermano. Si ya era ardoroso sentir la cera correr por su cuerpo o los pezones, era aun peor sentirla deslizándose por su miembro... mas aun su boca estaba ocupada, distrayéndose con la sensación del beso mientras esperaba que ese ardor que amenazaba con hacerle levantarse y sobarse el miembro desapareciese. 

Saga no supo cuantos minutos pasaron, con los labios aun pegados a los de Kanon, pero ya su cuerpo estaba transformando la molestia por el ardor en placer y ya comenzaba a tratar de gemir, aunque estos fuesen aun sofocados por aquel beso, hasta que se separó por un segundo. 

-Quiero mas... me arde tanto pero me gusta...-

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-Mmmmm... Muy bien hermanito, pero primero tendrás que complacerme un poco... tú sabes... una chupadita a mi miembro no caería mal- 

Se alejó unos instantes de su hermano para despojarse lentamente de las ropas que, en ese instante, le estaban resultando por demás estorbosas. El nunca había sido tímido en cuanto a mostrar su anatomía, al contrario, la presumía cada vez que podía. Y por ahora, le fascinaba la manera en que su hermano ponía atención a sus movimientos. Se acercó de nuevo a Saga, y le susurró esta orden: 

-Chúpamela toda hasta que me hagas derramarme en tu boca.-

Saga Dioscuros dice:

Le siguió todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, con los ojos hambrientos de lujuria. La cera, ya solidificada, destacaba en la piel pálida de Saga, junto con las marcas rojizas que le dejaron los latigazos. Este se logró aposentar sobre sus rodillas, con la boca directamente apuntando al sexo de Kanon. 

Saga tomó entre sus manos aquel miembro plenamente despierto y lo mimó con lascivas caricias linguales. La saliva iba cubriendo la piel sensible, dejándola brillosa y húmeda. Hizo un recorrido, desde los testículos hasta la punta del pene, donde se entretuvo en aquella raja que comenzaba a llenarse de líquido pre-seminal. La lamió para rematarle con una fuerte chupada, hasta que finalmente lo engullo por completo, hasta la garganta. Muy pronto su nariz chocó contra el vello púbico de su hermano.

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-Ahhhh... así, así... sigue...-

Kanon empujó la cabeza de su hermano, para sentir con mayor profundidad las sensaciones que su boca le brindaba. Si nunca le importaron las opiniones del resto del mundo, ahora le importaban aún menos. Esa lujuriosa boca lo estaba llevando al éxtasis y sentía como pronto terminaría en los labios de su hermano. Así, entre gemidos y jadeos el orgasmo se fue apoderando de su cuerpo como un violento temblor.

-¡ME... ME VENGO!- Gritó al sentir como derramaba su esencia en los labios de su gemelo.

Saga Dioscuros dice:

Aun de rodillas a Kanon, Saga echo la cabeza hacia atrás, con todo el semen en la boca, chorreando por sus labios y el mentón. 

A partir de ese momento la sesión ya cobró su cuota de locura en Saga, o al menos así lo demostraban sus ojos verdes brillosos de placer, los pómulos sonrojados y la mueca de éxtasis en la boca. Hambriento, chupó otra vez el sexo de Kanon, hasta deshacerse de todo rastro de semen, engulléndolo por completo. Acabó jadeando y más excitado que nunca. 

Aferró la cintura de Kanon y restregó la mejilla sobre su sexo ya relajado por el reciente orgasmo. Luego alzó la vista y se le quedó mirando suplicante por más.

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-¿Quieres más, verdad? Entonces tendrás más...- 

Con mucha pena, separó las manos de su Saga de la cintura y fue hacia la olvidada bolsa en busca del último instrumento: un dildo negro, el cual tenía unos 23.5 cm de largo y no sé que tanto de ancho. Lo encendió mientras ordenaba con voz lujuriosa: -Acomódate en 4 otra vez- 

Dicho esto, lamió un poco la abertura de su hermano, buscando provocar que este rogara por sentir el aparato vibrando en su interior.

Saga Dioscuros dice:

Y justamente se estaba colocando en su posición favorita, que era a gatas. Movió la cadera al sentir esa deliciosa lengua lamiéndole lascivamente todo su interior. La boca de Saga se curvó en una sonrisa lujuriosa, sin dejar de salir más jadeos extasiados. 

Llevó sus manos a las nalgas y las abrió un poco más, ofreciéndose a Kanon. 

-¡Por favor...¡Hazme cosas por detrás!-

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-Será todo un placer...- 

Sin decir una palabra más, empujó lentamente el dildo en la abertura de Saga. A pesar de los años que llevaban teniendo relaciones, Saga seguía bastante estrechito. Sus ojos seguían deleitándose con la visión que era ver a su gemelo tratando de acostumbrarse a lo ancho del dildo. Esto volvió a despertar su adormecido miembro. Pero de pronto recordó el miembro de Saga, torturado por la anilla. 

Vio que la erección estaba morada por la presión del instrumento. Lo liberó y acarició el miembro hasta que recobró un color normal.

Saga Dioscuros dice:

-Aaah... mmaaah... es tan... grueso...- murmuró Saga, apretando el esfínter alrededor del dildo. 

En eso, Kanon liberó el pene de su hermano de la presión de la anilla. Saga suspiró mientras su gemelo le acariciaba la torturada erección hasta recuperar su color natural. Involuntariamente, movió las caderas. 

-Muévelo Kanon... mueve ese dildo... en mi culito...- susurró ahora desesperado por la excitación, pero al mismo tiempo deseando algo mucho más intenso.

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

Kanon sonrió mientras obedecía la petición de Saga y movió con mayor intensidad el dildo. Pero cada vez que lo movía, más deseaba estar dentro de él. Pero todavía no era tiempo de dejarse llevar por los instintos. Haría que Saga le rogara por sentirlo a él en lugar del aparato... 

-¿Se siente bien, verdad? Pero, no creo que mejor que mi miembro entrando y saliendo en toda su extensión. No vibrará como este aparato, pero apuesto que te dará más placer en cuanto lo sientas.- Dijo, mientras seguía jugueteando con el dildo en la abertura de Saga.

Saga Dioscuros dice:

-No... aah... no en realidad...- gimió Saga, con la lengua afuera y los ojos cerrados -Quiero tu verga en mi... ¡sácame este aparato!- 

Veía como su hermano permanecía inmóvil con una sonrisa. El tono de Saga se volvió realmente estridente pero sin perder la nota lasciva que tenía. 

-¡Por favor¡¡Te lo suplico, quiero tu verga penetrándome hasta que llore como una niña!-

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-Muy bien, hermanito...- 

Sacó el dildo sin mucho cuidado y luego lamió de nueva cuenta la entrada. Después introdujo rudamente la erección, para después iniciar un ritmo fuerte e intenso. En cierto modo se sentía como Saga: toda gota de razón lo abandonaba de poco a poco al sentir la cálida estrechez de su hermano. Era en momentos como esos que casi le decía te amo. Pero no arruinaría este placentero momento con frases estúpidas que quizás asustarían aún más a su hermano. Ya bastante hacía el con acompañar su rebeldía contra las convenciones de la "sociedad".

Saga Dioscuros dice:

Dejo salir un sonido extraño, mezcla de gruñido y gemido de placer, sintiéndose tan animal y tan salvaje. Comenzó a moverse contra Kanon en un intento desesperado de buscar aun más placer.

-¡Aaah, AAAAAAHH SIII¡¡¡¡¡AAAH SIGUE! SIGUE!-

Cambiaron de posición, con Saga cabalgando mientras Kanon sostenía sus manos posesivamente. El gemelo se movía con lascivo frenesí en torno a la erección de Kanon, sin dar muestras de cansancio alguno.

Se giró y se colocó de espaldas a su hermano, aun en la misma posición, y continuó cabalgándolo, sin olvidarse ni un momento de su situación y posición en ese momento con respecto a Kanon. Sin embargo ahora entendía perfectamente aquello de la rutina de ejercicios...

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-Así me gusta hermanito...- 

Siguió acompañando el ritmo frenético que ahora imponía inconscientemente su hermano. Miraba como tomaba mayor iniciativa en los cambios de posiciones y eso le alegraba. Por fin había encontrado un ejercicio que le agradara a su hermano.

Se dejó llevar por completo por el instinto mientras empujaba lo más profundamente dentro de él y tomó el miembro de su hermano y lo masturbó a conciencia, mientras se deleitaba con los sonidos que salían de los labios de su gemelo.

Saga Dioscuros dice:

-Déjame sentirte, Kanon...- suplicó Saga, sin dejar de moverse. Volvió a darse la vuelta para mirar a los ojos de su gemelo -Quiero tragarme toda tu leche...- 

Sin dejar de moverse, se inclinó para devorar su boca, dejando que este cogiese sus nalgas y se deleitara mientras lo ayudaba a cabalgar. Entre jadeos y gemidos le suplico: 

-¡Mm aahh, me vengo...¡Quiero venirme…¡Aahh, todo me ha excitado tanto, no aguanto...¡¡¡¡AAAH!-

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-Vente para mi, pequeño- Le susurró con lujuria, mientras se movía con mayor profundidad y sentía corrientazos muy fuertes de excitación. Se abrazó con fuerza a su hermano. Pero aun así no se atrevía decir nada acerca de lo que en realidad pasaba por su corazón. Besó de nueva cuenta a su hermano, mientras el inminente fin llegaba como un huracán a su cuerpo.

Saga Dioscuros dice:

El grito extasiado de ambos gemelos en pleno deleite orgásmico llenó el pequeño apartamento. Saga se arqueó hacia atrás, con las manos crispadas que sujetaban a Kanon, mientras su pene expulsaba el semen directo al rostro de su gemelo. Al mismo tiempo, Kanon también le llenaba deliciosamente: El esperma calido corría por su interior y chorreaba, humedeciendo todo. 

Saga se desplomó, derechito a los brazos de su Kanon, agotado por completo. Recostó la melenuda cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, jadeando pesadamente, pero ya en vías de relajarse.

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-¿Y que opinas hermanito¿Te gustó la sesión?- 

Le acariciaba la cabeza con extraña dulzura, mientras se quedaba mirando como este se relajaba en su pecho. El también se sentía un tanto exhausto por el sexo, pero debía aceptar que se sabía cómodo con Saga entre sus brazos. Sonrió una vez más y casi se quedaba dormido en el suelo... pero prefirió tratar de levantarse e irse a su habitación.

Saga Dioscuros dice:

Al notar a Kanon levantarse, Saga trató de colocarse a gatas otra vez, y le siguió, arrastrando la cadena. 

-Llévame contigo...- suplicó.

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-Perdón, se me olvidó que estabas encadenado a la mesa, hermanito...- 

Lo desencadenó de la mesa y le quitó el collar y la cadena del cuello. Mientras lo levantaba con delicadeza y le abrazaba. 

-Vamos a nuestra habitación...-

Saga Dioscuros dice:

Con alegría en el corazón, Saga dejó que Kanon le quitase la cadena y el collar para llevarlo a su cuarto. Allí, lo primero que hizo Saga fue acostarse y estirarse perezosamente. Al cabo de 5 minutos estaba roncando.

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

Aprovechando esto, Kanon se atrevió a susurrar lo que nunca le diría si estuviese despierto. -Te amo, Saga...- Dicho esto, el sueño se empezó a apoderar de su cuerpo y se durmió abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano…

Saga Dioscuros dice:

Semanas después de seguir la misma rutina intensa todos los días -acompañadas de unas cuantas dietas desagradables- Saga Dioscuros lucía un vientre plano, igualito al de su hermano Kanon. Ambos gemelos rieron al notar los resultados.

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-¿Ves? Te dije que te gustaría la rutina que tenía para ti-

Le sonrió, mientras le volvía a besar. Ahora si que se podría decir que estos dos era gotas de agua. Era muy difícil distinguir quien era quien físicamente y eso enorgullecía al gemelo. Pero a la vez notaba como algunas personas se quedaban mirando a Saga como si fuera la primera vez que lo veían guapo y eso lo hacía ponerse algo celoso. Claro, ni de pedo se lo diría a su hermano.

Saga Dioscuros dice:

Saga parpadeó, algo coqueto. Se tocó el vientre plano y exclamó: 

-¡Vamos a celebrarlo con una buena cena en McDonald's!-

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

-No cambias hermanito... pero así te amo...- 

Ups... lo había dicho. Ahora si que tenía que estar preparado para las reacciones que saldrían de su abrupta confesión.

Saga Dioscuros dice:

Saga le tiró del brazo, con la mejor de sus sonrisas, en un intento de abrazarlo. Sus ojos destellaban. 

-Yo también te amo, Kanon- 

Acto seguido, lo besó cariñosamente, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Kanon Dioscuros dice:

Saberse correspondido le dio a Kanon una paz que desde hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Dio un ligero suspiro y abrió la puerta para su Saga.

-¿No dijiste que querías ir a comer? Anda hermano, vámonos...- 

Como siempre, tendrían que enfrentarse a las miradas curiosas de los vecinos incómodos, pero eso le importaba aun menos que antes. Se sabía amado y eso le bastaba.

Saga Dioscuros dice:

-Si- dijo Saga, feliz -Y yo quiero un McPollo DOBLE!- 

Sin duda alguna, esa iba a ser una de las mejores noches para los hermanos Dioscuros. Y allá aquellos que no entendían su relación nada convencional.

Fin

Nuevamente mil gracias a mis hermanas Selene18 y Dana de Tauro por la creación de este excelente episodio.

Los invito a participar del concurso a los fics YAOI HdY 2006, convocatoria en mi profile.


End file.
